1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting flicker in a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progression of technology, modern cameras provide a high level of user satisfaction of photographed images. However, there are some factors that decrease the user satisfaction. One factor is the occurrence of a flicker in the image. The flicker refers to a phenomenon in which horizontal lines, such as green lines, appear in an image.
In order to detect the flicker, camera modules have used a method of performing a difference operation on consecutive image frames to produce components related to the flicker, and using the produced components related to the flicker to remove the flicker.
However, the method has difficulty producing the components related to the flicker when a vertical phase difference in the flicker between consecutive image frames is less than a certain criterion. In that case, the flicker may not be detected despite an occurrence of the flicker in the image frames. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an apparatus and method to address these and similar problems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.